The present invention relates to barbecues. More particularly, the present invention relates to barbecues having a grill height adjustment mechanism.
It is a common feature of barbecues to control the intensity of the heat source by adjusting the elevation of the cooking grill relative to the coals. This adjustability is a desirable feature, since it allows for higher or lower heat accommodating various types of food that need different cooking temperatures. Conventional barbecue cooking grill height adjustment mechanisms include levers for raising or lowering respective ends of a cooking grill. The levers engage saw-tooth brackets on the grill body. Often these levers are located below the lower pan or kettle portion of the grill, and are awkward to access and cumbersome to operate.
Another disadvantage of conventional barbecue cooking grill height adjustment mechanisms is that when two levers are provided, extra care must be taken to maintain a level position for the grill. Thus, both levers must be in the same notch on the corresponding bracket. This alignment process can be a tedious procedure.
Still another disadvantage of conventional barbecue cooking grill height adjustment mechanisms, is that the adjustment levers are biased into position as by a spring, and are often difficult to operate.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved barbecue cooking grill adjustment mechanism that allows the adjustment mechanism to be mounted on the side of the grill pan or kettle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved barbecue having an adjustment mechanism that is simple and easy to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved barbecue cooking grill height mechanism having a single actuator for adjusting the entire grill.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present improved barbecue, which features a cooking grill height adjustment mechanism mounted on the side of the barbecue, and which has a single knob for actuating the height adjustment. The present grill height adjustment mechanism is configured for effecting pivotal movement of a grill support portion for adjusting the height of the grill. The height of the grill is adjusted using a slotted bracket which engages a pair of pivotable grill support rods.
More specifically, the present invention provides a barbecue including a pan having a floor and a plurality of side walls projecting generally normally from the floor which supports a heat source, and also a removable grill dimensioned for placement within a space defined by the walls. In addition, the barbecue further includes one or more grill support rods pivotally engaged with the walls and having a grill support portion configured for receiving the grill, and an adjustment portion. Also included is a grill height adjustment mechanism mounted to the pan and configured for engaging the adjustment portion and for effecting pivotal movement of the grill support portion for adjusting the height of the grill relative to the floor.